Ivory Devil
by Sharingan-Youkai
Summary: Devil May Cry xover When a strange woman from the Shadow Ops ends up in the hands of SOLDIER all kinds of weird stuff starts happening. Better then it sounds, rest of summary inside
1. New Addition

A//N Yeah yeah I know I type to much but I can't hep it.

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or Devil May Cry, but I do own my OC!

Summary: When a strange woman from the Shadow Ops ends up in the hands of SOLDIER all kinds of weird stuff starts happening. Sephiroth ends up attracted to her, Zack finds he and her hit it off nicely and with her training little Cloud climbs up to Third class SOLDIER! But there's something odd about her, she seems, other worldly…

Rated for:

Course Language

Violence

Idiocy

Lemons

- - -

Stage 1: New Addition…

The day starts as simple as any other for our beloved General, wake up early, do some quick warm ups, shower, get dressed then meet his squad on the drill fields at 8:00am on the dot, anyone who showed up later ended up getting an earful from their commanding officer and sent to do a stream of never ending drills, and that was on a good day. Should their General wake up on the wrong side of the bed they'd end up duelling until one or the other dropped…Or died, which in most cases the squad would be another trooper short…

Though today the troopers were relieved to find their commander in a moderately good mood, which meant no one was going to die today! And the best thing about today was apparently they were getting a new recruit in, which meant some poor soul was going to be drilled into the ground by the most renowned SOLDIER in the world.

"Poor chap, I feel sorry for him already and I haven't even met him yet." Whispered one of the troopers as Sephiroth passed him for inspection. The trooper next to him snickered.

"At least the Boss will be occupied with him instead of us."

"Yeah, I wonder who he is?" as this was said the poor troopers realised a figure standing in front of them looking rather annoyed. At seeing who it was they stood up straight in an instant.

"Having a chat are we? Care to share what seems to be so important?" Both troopers gulped as green/blue cat-like eyes glared down at them.

"Sorry Sir, it won't happen again!" Said the shorter of the two. The second only nodded quickly. Sephiroth eyed the two before him, then just unfolded his arms and continued his inspection.

"Now I'm sure all of you know about the new addition to our group, and I expect you to behave accordingly, that means no chatting during inspection." He said as he turned to face the two troopers from before. "As for the identity of this new addition, well, lets just say she has rank even over me." At that every ones jaws dropped.

"Is that even possible Sir? I mean if she's a SOLDIER then don't you fall under the highest of rank?" Sephiroth folded his arms as he examined the line of troopers before him.

"In ordinary cases yes, but this is no ordinary case."

"How much higher is she Sir?" Sephiroth sighed almost pathetically.

"Well lets just say if she ordered me to god forbid run around in a dress, I'd have no choice but to do as told." At that a few troopers fell over laughing after picturing such an event, while others just snickered or remained silent. Even Sephiroth had to admit that doing such a thing would mentally scar him for life, and he'd never hear the end of it from fellow SOLDIERS. "Since she has rank over me that means if she tells you to do something you do it quickly, I haven't met said person but I've heard of her disciplinary methods. So for your own sake and mine don't piss her off." He said as he ran a hand down his face. Then another trooper spoke up out of the blue.

"Do you know when she'll be coming Sir?" Sephiroth blinked, he had been asking himself the same question, but couldn't remember wether it was early today or late tomorrow. Well it was one of the two, if she showed up then he'd have to deal with it one way or another.

"I'm not sure as to when, it'll either be early today or late tomorrow. Now no more questions, you know what to do so get about It, you have two hours." With that the troopers were dismissed to do their daily routines, mainly training. That left Sephiroth to find out when exactly this new addition would be showing up, even he was curious as to why this woman was to be placed in his squad when there were many others to choose from. Maybe it was the fact he always seemed to attract the worst of luck. Though as he was walking along in deep thought he didn't quite sense the presence behind him, and as luck would have it as a stern voice sounded from behind him, he jumped about ten foot in the air. Cursing at his own lack of attention Sephiroth span on his heal to come face to face with something he wasn't expecting. A woman with long white hair and deep turquoise eyes stood a metre from him wearing a white and blue battle Kimono with only a simple gun strapped to her thigh. This couldn't be the one he was expecting, not a chance. "And you are?" The woman before him seemed to smirk.

"I was informed that you'd be expecting me." Sephiroth blinked, then paled slightly when he realised his mistake.

"My apologies ma'am." He said as he saluted. The woman seemed to take offence to what he had said and frowned.

"My name is Tsukihime, but you can just call me Tsuki, I hate being addressed as ma'am." She said as leaned on her hip. Sephiroth blinked, she wasn't very formal for a supposed Shadow Op.

"Very well, Tsuki. My name is-"

"Sephiroth, I know I read your file." Sephiroth blinked, then nodded.

"I'm sorry but I have to ask, if you're a member of the Shadow Ops why don't you have a more efficient weapon, like a sword." Tsuki blinked, then laughed a she drew her large silver gun, holding it for Sephiroth to see.

"You'd do well not to underestimate my abilities with this weapon, this gun was given to me by my father, and sorry to say but it packs a better punch then any sword. I call it Blue Rose." Sephiroth eyed the Silver double barrelled gun, noticing a blue Rose vine running along it's side, a large blue rose appearing at it's edge. "And it is not my only weapon, remember that." Sephiroth nodded, he had heard the possible threat in those last words and new not to test them.

He had heard rumours about this woman, and from what he had to go on he wasn't about to piss her off, he himself was very powerful, but he new she was just as powerful, if not more so then even him, and that fact alone disturbed him. She didn't even appear human, her eyes were to…Knowing, and another fact that made him uneasy, was who she was known as. He himself has a few titles, One Winged Angel, Heavens Dark Harbinger even the Nightmare. But she only had one, as simple as it sounded, it chilled even him.

The Ivory Devil…

A//N Yes sorry for the short chap peoples but I'm doing this on my laptop and it's keypad pisses me off. For some reason when ever I press the " key it comes up with an instead. And if I try to do a it comes up with an ".

Anyway review please I need opinions! XD


	2. Sparring And Bruises

A//N And life goes on…Remember this is a FF7 Devil May Cry cross over. That will be verified in this chapter! Not only will her supposed 'weapons' sound familier, she has a very well known Brother!

Now if _that _doesn't give anything away I don't know what will. This is my fic so events play out MY way! GOT IT!

So yeah, it'll be kinda obvious who she is later anyway, she's my take on where Nero came from XD

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or Devil May Cry!

Recap:

He had heard rumours about this woman, and from what he had to go on he wasn't about to piss her off, he himself was very powerful, but he new she was just as powerful, if not more so then even him, and that fact alone disturbed him. She didn't even appear human, her eyes were to…Knowing, and another fact that made him uneasy, was who she was known as. He himself has a few titles, One Winged Angel, Heavens Dark Harbinger even the Nightmare. But she only had one, as simple as it sounded, it chilled even him.

The Ivory Devil…

- - -

Stage 2: Sparing and Bruises...

The next few days were spent learning for our General. He had learnt what not to say in front of Tsuki and what to say, and frankly he was worried, nearly anything he said annoyed her, and people call him a tight ass…

But then there were moment's where Tsuki just seemed a completely different person altogether. She'd jump around the Building talking to any random that crossed her path, she even managed to have a conversation with Genesis! And it didn't involve LOVELESS at all! Even he was shocked at that…

Then she dragged Angeal into helping her with paper work…

Got he himself to walk around running errands for her, meanwhile enduring comments and teases from Angeal and his 'puppy'.

Speaking of Puppies…

Tsuki and Zack hit it off grandly…both so full of energy!

In fact Tsuki was acting less and less serious by the day, now she was pretty good! She'd hang around with Zack a lot, especially after meeting Zack's new friend. He wasn't in SOLDIER he was actually an Infantrymen but Tsuki kept insisting he had potential. She just couldn't get over the fact he was so 'adorable' in her words and there for clung to him like the baby brother she never had… weird woman…

Zack found it funny and cute while Cloud…

Well at first the poor kid was terrified that a SOLDIER of higher rank then Sephiroth was hugging him every three seconds, then he got used to it and learned to expect it whenever she was around.

But what confused everyone in the building the most, aside from Zack was that she threw herself into training the boy. And as she had insisted, he proved he had potential…

But he still kept stuffing up…

Lucky for him Tsuki had a lot of patience, had it been Sephiroth who was training him, the kid would be dead by now…

He wondered down the long hall on the SOLDIER floor, making his way to the Training Room. He wanted to blow off some steam, Genesis and Angeal were out on assignments so he was left to himself. He entered the Training Room and was about to activate a simulation when something caught his gaze. His eyes widened slightly.

It was Tsuki…

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, he was the only one in the observation room to see this spectacular beauty dance the intoxicating number called Battle.

He wanted in…

Tsuki dodged an attack from a Wutai trooper, ducking under their blade and twisting her leg, tripping them over. As their body hit the ground her heel rose and came down on it's throat, killing it instantly. The program faded and another swarm of Wutai troopers appeared.

Full pink lips twisted into a smirk…

Her right foot slid to the side as she moved her hands to await in front of her, taking up some sort of martial art stance. Three troopers charged, spear blades pointed ready for the kill. Tsuki held her position, waiting for the right moment. Then as all three troopers thrust their blades forward with tremendous speed and force, Tsuki's head snapped backwards as did the rest of her body. (Matrix!) it all played out in slow motion for Tsuki as her hair glided around her shoulders and her hands touched the ground behind her. She pushed her legs upwards, knocking the three spear blades from the troopers hands doing a backwards handspring. The second her feet touched the ground she kicked forward and darted into the three Wutai's, sending them flying into the wall. As they faded she turned to face the remaining seven, her smirked grew as she drew Blue Rose from her holster. Her smirk turned into a grin as she opened fire, two bullets firing at once as she charged forward. The troopers burst into nothing as Tsuki slid to a halt, twirling Blue Rose in her hand. She replaced the silver gun in the holster and was about to restart the program when she felt cold metal touch the back of her neck. She smirked when she realised who it was that dared to challenge her.

"You fight well against holograms, lets see how you fare against the real thing." Tsuki waisted no time in dealing Sephiroth pain as she span on her heel and thrust her elbow into Sephiroth's side, catching him off guard. He stumbled back as Tsuki regained her stance. Sephiroth smirked. "How intriguing." He said as he took up his own stance. Tsuki smirked.

"So smug, but for how long?" Sephiroth blinked.

Whoa, Déjà vu…

Didn't Genesis say the exact same thing?

He didn't get time to think on it as Tsuki appeared in front of him, throwing punch after punch at the silver haired General. He ducked and side stepped each blow, getting his game back slowly but surly, it's been to long since he'd had a challenge. Tsuki ducked under Sephiroth's own fist and slid around his waist, her own body gliding over his. Sephiroth, not expecting such contact stumbled slightly as Tsuki pushed him from behind. He regained his composer and stood to face her, a smirk present on his pale lips.

"Stop teasing." He said as he re-drew Masamune and held it ready. Tsuki just pouted innocently.

"Why? It's fun." She said as she giggled. She was trying to get something out of Sephiroth, she wanted to see him squirm in a completely new element. She new he had never had a female Sparing partner, or even a female in the damn ranks of SOLDIER. Time to test the rumours.

She had heard from some men in the base that Sephiroth was gay, time to find out…

Tsuki simply twirled out of the way of Masamune as it flew past her face; she kicked off the ground and jumped high into the air. She raised her hand as it started to glow a pale blue. Sephiroth blinked in curiosity as the blue light soon took the shape of a large sword with a blue design under the hilt. (Think Red Queen, but with a blue hilt instead of red ok! All will be explained later) Tsuki landed behind Sephiroth and swung the blade, missing him by mere inches as he faded from sight. She smirked, so that's how he wants to play it…

As Sephiroth appeared behind her he swung his own blade, he blinked when the long blade simply passed through it's target. He stumbled forward slightly, what the hell?

"Hahaha, nice try babe, but I'm not so easy to catch." Sephiroth looked around himself, he could hear her, but he couldn't see her.

"Hn, will you be hiding all day or are you going to show your-" he didn't get a chance to finish when he suddenly felt himself being flung backwards. The air left his lungs as his back hit the cold floor with a hard thud. He blinked when he felt something straddle his hips. He raised his head to find Tsuki siting on top of him with her large sword held firmly over his throat.

"I win." She said as she smirked. Sephiroth just blinked in confusion, oh hell no! He was not just beaten by a woman! That's about when another presence entered the room.

"Whoa, maybe I'll come back later…" Sephiroth looked over to the door to see Angeal standing with his arms folded and a smirk present on his lips. He dropped his head back on the floor with a thud and sighed. Tsuki just laughed.

"Yes Sephiroth, you were beaten in combat by a woman, get over it." She said as she removed herself from his waist, grinding her hips into his briefly as she stood, causing him to jump slightly at the unexpected contact. Her sword faded in a light blue flash as she held out her hand. Sephiroth sighed, well you know what they say. Build a bridge and all. He took Tsuki's offered hand and was pulled to his feet, he retrieved Masamune from the ground and walked past Tsuki, pushing past Angeal and out the door. As soon as he left ear shot Angeal just started laughing.

"Wait until Genesis hears about this." He said as he clapped Tsuki over the shoulder. The white haired woman just giggled.

"Don't get your hopes up Angeal, he let me win." With that she left Angeal to blink in astonishment

"_Hn, an honerable woman indeed..."_

No, he actually didn't let her win, he just lost. She just didn't want him to get harassed by his friends for loosing. Maybe being posted here wasn't so bad after all, she had herself a group of extremely hot guys to choose from and a sparing partner worth fighting with! She wondered to the elevator and headed down to the entrance hall. She passed by some troopers and found her way to the front entrance, also passing Zack newly dubbed First, she shook her head slightly when she noticed he was flirting with the women at the front desk. She exited the ShinRa building and wondered into the streets of Sector 8. She was bored now, she needed to either relax or find something to occupy her time, and she still had a few hours until her chosen bed time. She wondered around the area a little until she came to a small group of women standing in a circle talking about something seemingly interesting to them. She stepped closer and listened in on their chatter, blinking slightly at what she was hearing.

"_If we're discussing who the greatest SOLDIER is it would have to be Angeal, that man is a wonder!"_

"_I don't know what planet you came from, the best SOLDIER is most defiantly Genesis! His passion for Loveless is utterly inspiring!" _

"_Oh please the best is Sephiroth hands down, just the thought of him stripped to his waist makes be dizzy!"_

Tsuki blinked, her mouth hanging opened slightly, so this is what normal women got up to in their free time, whoa, she was starting to be grateful she wasn't normal! Though she did have to agree with the woman in blue, she had trouble trying not to drool over a half naked Sephiroth herself. She shook her head of the perverted thoughts that suddenly ran wild in her mind, she had to raise a brow at her own imagination though. One picture had popped into mind in those seconds of pervertedness; she never thought she'd be into tying guys to beds that was for sure.

"_Hehe, kinky." _She thought to herself as she pictured it again, drool slowly making it's way to the corner of her mouth. Though it was short lived when an ear piercing squeal just about knocked her on her ass.

"What the hell!" She snapped as she span around to see the women crowding around a News screen, where a picture of none other then Sephiroth was being shown as the reporter spoke of his bravery and success in his latest Mission against the Wutai. She frowned, wasn't Zack the one who did all the work? Sephiroth was with Squad B… she sighed, people angered her with their lies and wild imaginations…

Why couldn't they just tell the truth?

Oh well, it was better then her home, people there...weren't really people to start with. It was always violent where she came from, things fighting, things dying...She despised it. She had tried to go against most of it with her beloved older brother, to protect those who couldn't protect themselves from such foes. They had actually succeeded, for the most part. Her brother was killed in the final battle, he had sacrificed himself to save her, and a world he had come to love and call his home. She had loved her older brother, he had been her everything ever since they were children. Now he was gone...

He had died, she had been blown into another world. The Gate they had awakened did its job and sealed the evil from the innocent world of Humans. But it had thrown her somewhere unheard of! There were demons and humans in this strange world, but soon enough she had learned to adapt. Now she was one of the strongest people in this world, aside from Sephiroth that is, but she could defeat him easily, she had just proved that.

If only he knew what she truly was...

She'd gladly tell him, and prove it if she had to, but she was intent on avoiding a curtain Professor and his Science Department. Aparently that crazy old coot was a force of nature on his own when it came to scientific experimentations and the like. She wanted to keep her sanity if that was ok! Or maybe she could just Trigger on his arse and watch him scream...she liked the sound of that already.

She had heard of what that loon got up to in his spare time and wanted nothing more then to send him to hell, literally! But then again if she got to Hojo she'd have to go for Hollander as well. That man was as bad if not worse then Hojo. At least the other old fart kept his 'specimens' in good health! Hollander just did what ever and didn't care if they keeled over. Which is another reason she had her eye on two curtain First Class SOLDIERs. Angeal and Genesis were her friends, and she'd be damned...again... if she let anything happen to them!

She sighed, where had all of this come from? Now she was angry...and she needed to break something to cool that anger before she Triggered and freaked Midgar out! "Ok, think happy thoughts. What time does Cloud usually wake up? I have no idea...I'll have to move him into my quarters if I want to get anywhere with his Training. I have a spare room so that should be fine, though I'll have to pull a few strings with the Director. Ok, thats one objective for tomorrow lets work on a second...Hmm, HOLY BERIAL! IT'S ANGEAL'S BIRTHDAY TOMORROW!"

"OH MY GOD WHAAAAAAAAT!" Tsuki cringed at the high pitched squeal from behind her.

"Ah crap, I forgot about his fan club...Angeal's gonna kill me!" with a nervous laugh Tsuki turned to face the stampeed of Angeal Fans that all but ran her over in their attempt to get information on Angeal's personal likes and dislikes. She gulped as they asked question after question.

"Oh my what does he like? Your a First Class SOLDIER you should know him very well!"

"Will you give him my number its-"

"How come no one knew this! We're his fan club for Shiva's sake!"

"Oh Gaia your Tsukihime!"

"What? You are! May I have your autogragh!"

"I have to wonder, are you with Angeal?"

Tsuki had fought many battles in her long life, but never had she been subjected to something like this. Now she knew how Sephiroth felt when he was bombarded by Puparatsi and their camera's and questions! "Ah I have to-"

"How long have you been with Angeal?"

"Huh? I'm not with-"

"Your with MY Angeal?"

"Damn your so lucky."

Tsuki was on the verge of Triggering from nervousness. And despite all the crazy arse shit around Midgar, she'd still be pointed at if she grew huge demon wings, horns and scale like skin. Though as the questions kept firing she felt her pocket vibrate. With a gasp she pushed some nosy guy aside. -She'd attracted some of her own crazy fans in the proccess of being interigated- she reached into her pocket and yanked out her cell. "H-hello!" she breathed as she tried to wiggle her way out of the growing circle only a few blocks away from the ShinRa Building.

"_Tsuki what's wrong? You sound out of breath."_

"Oh Gaia Sephiroth you've gotta help me!" -Oh my god she's talking to the General!-

"_Sounds like you've got a bad case of crazed-fans." _

"You have no idea! Now come and get me out of here before someone gets killed!" -Hey if your with Angeal then why are you talking with the General?- "For the last time I'm not dating Angeal!" Tsuki growled when she heard muffled laughter on the other end of the line.

"_I'm sorry Tsuki, I'm currently getting ready for a shower."_

Tsuki's eyes were tinting red by now as she gripped the phone tighter. -Oh my god your with both of them?- "I swear General _Sephiroth _if you don't get down here and help me I will give every one of your fans your personal cell number!"

"_You wouldn't dare!" _

A fanged smirked graced her lips as she lowered the cell and looked to the crowd. "Who here wants General Sephiroth's phone number!"

"Oh meeeee!"

"I want his number!"

Tsuki grinned maniacally at the gasp on the other end of the phone.

"_Alright! I'm on my way just don't give out my damn number!" _With a click the line went dead as Tsuki fended off another wave of questions. She was seriously going to need a deep massage to calm her nerves after this...

"_Gaia, if you were here brother...you'd be laughing yourself to tears." _Indeed, Sparda would be laughing...

A//N DONE! Hope you liked this chapter. Review please I need to know who likes the twist!


End file.
